


Three Pairs, Jokers Wild

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, multiple short fics, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/117749328152/send-me-a-word-and-a-character-series-pairing-and">Three short fics (but longer than actual drabbles) based on this prompt meme</a><br/>Ch 1: Dorian Pavus and Inquisitor Sethras Adaar suffer from ridiculous levels of mutual attraction during a game of Wicked Grace</p><p>Ch 2: Dorian Pavus and Lyos Lavellan are mildly scandalous at yet another Orlaisian ball.</p><p>Ch 3: Inquisitor Jehrin Trevelyan and Sera are a pair of friends up to no good, or possibly a lot of good, depending on how one views things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meaningful Looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferus_Domina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Domina/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted Sethras/Dorian  
> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.   
> and  
> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.

Dorian chuckled at the latest story to be told at the Wicked Grace table, and Adaar caught himself staring again. The Tevinter mage didn't laugh so freely very often- and after a few drinks, that smile was distracting Sethras from the game rather badly.

It was the carefully shaped facial hair that really did it, he felt. The way it framed that expressive mouth, making it more obvious when a corner turned up as if to meet the waxed curve above it-

“Lose more hands like that, Herald, and you're going to have to find something other than money to bet,” Varric noted in amusement, as he started to deal the next hand, snapping Adaar out of his musings.

“Varric, are you suggesting our Inquisitor might lose his shirt if the game continues? What a delightful idea- deal me in again after all.” Dorian had previously said he was planning to head off and study, but now he gave the Vashoth something of a knowing smirk- and a lingering stare that would have made Sethras blush if he was even a little more prone to embarrassment. Instead, he just laughed.

“And here I thought you didn't like this tunic- something about it being garishly barbaric?”

“Oh it certainly will look a lot better somewhere else.”

“What, some sort of rug on your floor?”

“What a novel decorating idea to discuss later- if you keep it through the game, of course.”


	2. Made Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dorian x Lyos Lavellan  
> Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it” - 
> 
> (almost an actual drabble, but still over 100 words.. barely.)

Another Orlaisian ball, and as one of the _Heroes_ who slew Corypheus _,_ Dorian was popular. Other men openly flirting with him at events was a novelty, and he was enjoying himself more than he'd admit.

Between Tevinter habits and Lyos' introversion, Dorian's relationship with the Inquisitor was still not public, and Lyos was still an _elf-_ so despite Celene's new edicts, it was shocking to many when the warrior came to politely but _firmly_ interrupt the flirtatious banter.

“ _Ma'arlath_ , it apparently is very impolite for me to not dance at least once tonight. Shall we enjoy ourselves together rather than apart?”

Dorian chuckled, covering his moment of strange, near-panic at the public invitation. No, not just invitation, declaration, since even if no one in earshot understood that bit of elven, the tone in his voice needed no translation. But once the shock passed, well, if his _Amatus_ wanted to cause a scene for some reason- “Well we can't allow you to be _that_ impolite, can we?”

They were watched, of course, even stared at, and there were whispers, but not _all_ disapproving, which was certainly a start to... something.


	3. Letters to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sera and Jehrin (platonic obvs): 
> 
> Concilliabule - A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot. - 
> 
> (Another not-quite-drabble. I cannot manage 100 words)

“That's a bit much, isn't it?” Jehrin asked, though he sounded amused, “And I don't think they'd survive the length of time it takes to get to Tevinter, even with leaves with the scrolls too.”

“Well that's the point, yeah? I mean dead slugs, right? Really gross after a while probably. And you're good at the..switchy thing. And the unlocky thing, for you, know- what you are. All magey noble.”

“Yeah, well, some skills are useful anywhere. But really, much as he's really deserving of receiving dead slugs, or dried itchweed- that idea's better, by the way- with the letters he's getting from Giselle, you'd have to get them _after_ Leliana's read through them, but before she gets them back to an actual courier. And- well, family's complicated. I don't think Dorian actually would _like_ us to be doing this to his father without asking him first.”

“Shite. He'll be no fun about it I bet.”

“Probably, I mean, I'd be all for it if it were my father, but- really best to stay out of family stuff uninvited.”

“Yeah, your dad a prick too?”

“Bit.”

“He write letters?”


End file.
